A nakama full of lies
by TheStarster
Summary: Around Lucy's mother death anniversary Lucy must keep her dark promise to Layla .Lucy Natsu Lisanna and Laxus are troubled over their love-lifes and hide their true feeling while in the end the only one why the same feelings for each will be... It's my 1st fan-fic ...I didn't know what to write for summary but i hope you will give it a try and read it..LEMON SOON at later chapter
1. Chapter 1 : Unbearable

**Lucy's POV**

I have be keeping many secrets from my nakama and they don't deserve it I can't outer this words. Everyone please forgive me, but especially Natsu please don't hate me if you remember. I know I have no right to say that but I BEG YOU NATSU, DON'T HATE ME, I LOVE YOU!

Soon is the day the anniversary of my mothers' death. At the seven of July , I will visit her grave and once more remind her that I haven't forget my 't wory mum this time I won't fail and this is a promise from a Fairy…to a Fairy!

**Natsu's POV**

Luce has been acting weird lately. Something is wrong with her I can see this but I can't tell what is bothering her. Since when I am not able to read her feelings and thoughts? Am I that useless to her right now I can't help her this time? But my thoughts were interrupted.  
'What's wrong Natsu?' Lisanna said with a worried voice. I can tell she is worried about me but just as a friend she will never see me as a lover, will she?

"Something is wrong with Lucy…" I looked down with the hope to hide my despair.

"Natsu why don't you ask Lucy on a date? She will sure cheer up instantly!" why? Why do I have to hear this from the one I love?

"Lucy is my sister Lisanna don't be stupid!" I was clearly upset.

"Cool down Natsu. I just said my opinion it's not like I forced her on you!" . "I apologize 's just that I can't stand see Lucy like this" and I ran out before I start crying like a baby in the Guild. What I said wasn't completely a lie but neither the whole truth. I was worried about Lucy and I couldn't see her like that but what Lisanna said about me dating Lucy open a hole in my heart.

**Lisannas POV**

If that isn't love then what is it? Stupid Natsu. I always knew he was dense about love but not that much to not be able to see that they are in love, BOTH OF THEM!

"Lucy you are in love with Natsu aren't you" she was really surprised. Me going there saying something like that out of the blue. "No Lisanna, Natsu is my little cute brother!" Lucy said with a smile on her face. _"SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONES NOT ABLE TO SEE IT? " _everyone in the Guild was looking at me shouting at Lucy with no reason. An old friend that after a long time was allowed to return to the Guild approached me with a serious look on his face and said "Are you mentally healthy?" seriously what's wrong with laugh at his idiotic joke to tell the truth I found funny it but I could find funny whatever he is so handsome and strong and hot. I an in love with him since I was little but he could want someone at my age but Lucy maybe couldn't have a chance with a body like hers it would be easier to seduce him but still she is at my age too Laxus doesn't like kids. But still I kind of sense lately that he's staring to Lucy too much lately , but in second though it's impossible for Laxus to have a crush on her or even like her for him she is a brad just like me.I could not stand this two together I knew him before her and fall for him before her and I believe at the favous saying 'First come, First served'.

**Lucy's POV**

Laxus is so f*cking_ hot_! God even when I am not in a good mood I wouldn't lose the chance to stare at his gorgeous body while he is so close. I have to thank Lisanna later for that, not really I will never EVER dare to tell anyone that I am in love with Laxus I may have an attractive body but Laxus wouldn't want a brat like me. A brat that is a liar too.I don't deserve him, a trash full of lies like me doesn't deserve to love and be loved. I'm no good for anybody.

**Laxus POV**

God!why that brat is so sexy?why only she ca make me fell this way?Every time i see her cute face and seductive body i fell hot down why her? I know that she got a crash on Natsu just like Lisanna i don't care what Lisannas feels about that idiotic brat but Lucy...my Lucy,she doesn't fit why a childish guy like Lucy needs is a man to be there when anybody else is not, to hold her hand and never let it go.A man,Lucy needs a true man by her side, a man strong, a man...God I start sounding like Elfman now, i should shut it already because the hot yet cute blond i love from the bottom from my heart is in love with that pink-haired idiot.

**Normal POV**

"WHY MY LOVE CAN'T SEE ME? " all of them shout in their thoughts at the same time...


	2. Chapter 2 : It's about time to leave

Lucy's POV

I am planning to leave for a couple days because tomorrow is 7 of July. Mum wait for me that awful man Albion Digous will soon pay for what he did to you, I will saw no mercy Mum this time he won't escape from my hands. Killing him won't bring you back and it won't change the how much he tortures you while being alive but I won't pay back for all his sins. For what he did to you, but also Aqua. Because of him she can't walk anymore .She went trough the same things as you from him. I know that you loved her like you sister and I am not ungraceful either to abandon the woman that you so loved and that raced me up when you were gone. I know why father, I mean Jades always hated me because he loved you and I was the output of your biggest suffering…your rape from that disgusting man Albion Digious. Even that I hate him, I don't hate the brother that he gave me he is my brother son of my beloved Aqua. My stupid brother is so cute and dense. He doesn't remember me neither his mother Aqua but I don't care Mum as long I can be by his side and take care of him I don't care even if he hates me. After all he is the reason that I joined Fairy Tail!

I hope Haru won't hate me either I left him all alone 14 years ago (for me are 7 yrs- I have a 7 yrs gap) to go search for his twin two cute twins are my little brothers , from a different mother and a piss of shit that I will never call my father even if my life depends on it.

Makarov's POV

I can see that some of my children aren't well lately and they have been closed to them self but most of all Lucy. She looks like soon she is going to do something really dangerous. I can't stop my self from being worried I am going to talk to her. *Mira was staring at Master sort of knowing what that is bothering him.* I started moving towards Lucy but at the first step I stopped it seems like Lucy is moving towards me.  
"Master…" I am so glad that she decided to talk with me on her own "I AM LEAVING TODAY" did she just said that she is quitting, I didn't let my worried face be shown "Why?" she looked down "It's not like I am quitting Master…" she is not? "I will be back...someday I just don't know when I have a promise to fulfill" a promise? To who?" Master don't be worried I will be back…they are many things holding me here. Even that after fulfilling my promise I wish to not exist anymore. I have to exist to take care of them" I can't hold back anymore I have to ask her "What is that that you are going to do and it makes you to want to die and what is that keeping you here?" she looked right into my eyes and said "I can't tell you what I am going to do Master and makes me want to die BUT the only thing keeping me alive are my little brothers" did she just said BROTHERS?! O.o "Yes Master I have 2 little twin bros but is a long story…I may tell you when I return" she turned around ready to turn that girl in front of my very eyes is the same Lucy I know for so long. Was that cheerful little Lucy all a lie while deep inside her she is really depressed and suffering?! Why? She is my child like the other since when I can't see through my kidz?! Or is that Lucy is too far from my level? I can feel a strange power coming from her. A power that overpower even mine a power that may overpower even Zeref him self! Could it be that she is hiding all this powers for so long while she is more powerful from all of us?! I am really worried and a bit scared of what will happen, I have a bad feeling about this BUT I trust Lucy my precious nakama! "Goodbye Master. I am off! "Natsu approached me the same time "what's up gramps ?!" did she really just left "Lucy is gone" Natsu eyes widen "What you mean gramps?! She will be back right? Tomorrow she will be here?" after few minutes of silence and the whole Guild looking at me and Natsu by my side yelling and questioning me about her "She didn't said when she will return…She said she has a promise to fulfill…"

Lisannas POV

Natsu broke the wall "Fuck this shit! Why she didn't talk to me?! We are nakama why did she left like that? I am following her…" Natsu did not manage to take mor than one step cause Master punch him with his super huge hand. "No one is going no where! And this is an order " "You heard Master Natsu. So just trust her and stay here like we have be ordered " erza sais with a serious yet worried expression on her face.

I don't know Lucy for a long time but I am worried about her too. At least she won't be near Laxus now. What am I saying shut up Lisanna , Lucy is nakama and she got problem right now…

Laxus POV

What is wrong with Blondie?! I knew something is wrong with her ! Now what I want so bad to follow her! But with what excuse? She will take me for a stalker or something…but I want to be sure she is fine…Fuck what everyone will think I want to support her. "Laxus where are you going?" Mira said from the bar "It's not your concern" I was not looking but I could tell that she was looking at me with her scary face and that make me stop walking for a second " So even Laxus cam fall in love…" did she just said what I think she said? "Stop talking no sense I am off! " I walked away but I still could hear her saying "So he truly loves her…so cute" that woman she never know when to give up..But what I am saying now? Am I lying even to me? She just saw directly through me….


	3. Chapter 3: A step closer to the truth

*I just made this city up

**Lucy's POV**

I left mum right now I am about to enter the city of Palormia* where your grave is. The city hasn't change a bit. In this city where Aqua and Haru-chan are. I am so happy to see them again. Haru must have grown up a lot . After I join Fairy Tail I haven't visit even a single time, he must hate me. While thinking all of this I was already outside the grave yard .A man with pink long hair is standing in front of my mothers grave, Masaka could he be…"Haru-Chan!"

**Harus POV**

I was at Laylas-sama grave praying for one-sama to be safe and return soon to us. It has been 8 year since she join that Guild and 7 years since the Tenroujima incident.

"Ne-sama I miss you so badly.." I whispered to myself…until I heard a voice calling out for me a familiar voice that I was dying to hear calling me again  
"Haru-chan...!" it true it's one-samas voice calling out for me …Do I have illusions?!  
"Haru-chan..It's been a while.." her soft voice was ringing once again in my ears…  
"Ne-sama…!" I couldn't stop my tears…I had promised to myself that when this day come i won't cry.

That the day of the reunion I was waiting so badly for I will be a man fitting to be her brother but it seems I am still a child at least now I have her in my arms hugging her…"You idiot you are not a kid anymore…you are a true man"  
It seems that she still can read me like an opened book …"Ne-samma…" she went back and look at me with her beautiful caring eyes "What is it Haru-chan?".

My tears start flooding once again "What took you so long to return to me?!"

**Laxus POV  
**

"_What took you so long to return to me?" _

I just manage to catch up at Blondie and the first thing to see is her hugging Natsu's clone and him saying that think…That stupid Cana said that Lucy never had a boyfriend before and that cause me just to want her more but it seems Canas sources of information was false. Not only she has a boyfriend but he looks just like Natsu but kind of older around 5 or 10 years. That's why she was always so close with Natsu he reminds her of her _boyfriend_, now I understand.  
Why do I feel like my heart is piercing?

What I am gonna do now? I don't think that her promise was just to meet her boyfriend AND why in a grave yard something is really wrong here . She seemed really confused , worried and in pain back in the Guild and even now that happiness is written all over her face this feelings are still there.

"I am sorry Haru-chan…" why is she apologizing to him?!

Haru-chan…**SERIOUSLY?! **Haru-chan?! Why is she calling him that? Is irritating and they are hugging again! You filthy bastard just let go of my woman! What I am saying it's not like we are dating or something.

It's the opposite he is the one dating her , he is the one to have the right to get jealous if any other man lay his hands on her , he is the one that the night get to touch that vigorous body of hers , her voice yelling from the pleasure , stretching her body seeking for more love…Laxus stop what are you thinking man?!

Come at your senses already! *slaps him self*  
I may not be able to have her but I want sit here watch HIM hugging her!

**Lucy's POV  
**

Do I have illusions or that man heading towards me is Laxus?! "Hey Blondie."  
Seriously right now, in front of me, is Laxus standing and saying to me 'hey Blondie'?He didn't have a better line to say?! That idiot he may be more dense that Natsu! "YOU ARE BLONDE TOO YOU KNOW?!" I screamed right into his face.

"Tsch...Whatever." Laxus said while looking away.

"Don't you dare Tsch me Laxus Dreyar and what are you doing here in the first place?!" Right now did I really saw Laxus blushing or it was my imagination ?

_"I was just passing by….You seemed depressed in the Guild so I thought it would be a good chance that we are both here __incidentally to check on you"_ not only Laxus is blushing but he cares about me AND he had noticed that I wasn't in a good mood?! God is playing tricks on me!

"Don't stare at me like that blondie ..I just don't want gramps to find out that I cane across you and I didn't ask how you are!"  
of course why else Laxus would pay attention to a brat like me?! I wanted so badly to cry right now but I didn't want to cry but even for a moment I thought that he seriously was worried about me…

"Dude is so obvious that you are in love with her!" what is Haru-chan saying. He will get Laxus upset. _"What if I am ? " _did Laxus just said that…please somebody wake me up!"_It doesn't bother me. As long as Ne-sama is happy and you don't hurt her I don't bother with you dating her!"_

Laxus POV

What that supposed to mean? Why did he called her Ne-sama? Could he be her brother?! What is going on here?!  
"Why did he called you…NE-SAMA?! " Lucy looked thoughtful, it seems she isn't sure what to tell me…

"He is my younger brother…"  
younger brother?! But I thought he was her…"As you can see I am not her boyfriend baddy but her super cute brother! "

That bastard may be Lucy's brother but he is an ass!"Don't worry Laxus-san I think you are an ass too!"

What is wrong with that kid he can read my mind or something…"Yes I can!"  
HE CAN?! " Stop screaming in your head Laxus-san it's kind of annoying you know!"

And when I was about to punch him Lucy start laughing...I am so glad it's been a while since I last heard her laughing "Me too " the pink-haired boy said...

"Stop doing that you creep! And how you are doing that anyway?! "  
Lucy stopped laughing and now she was looking at me with a serious face "He is a Soul Dragon Slayer" did she just said _**dragon slayer**_?!


	4. Chapter 4 : A little bit of my love

**Laxus POV**

We start walking in the city. It was rather quiet , Blondie and that brother of hers were not talking at all . It seemed like she knew the city quit well .In less than 15 minutes we arrived at a house .

It seemed empty , the two of the opened the door 'Laxus-san try not to be rude…' that brat who he thinks he is talking to ? "Tsch…"

When we entered the door I saw a pink-haired woman with very short hair and she had big brown eyes, the feeling at her face were the same ones at blondies face…SORROW , PAIN , SUFFER , DEPRESSION….

She hadn't notice us until , Haru coughed .

_"Natsu.!"_ The short-haired woman said while she run towards Lucy and hug her. Seriously is this woman mad?!

To mistake Haru for Natsu is more possible than taking Lucy to be even if they have common characteristics she is a woman she has this beautiful, huge breast … No one could pass without noticing them "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE RUDE LAXUS-SAN" what is he talking about "Mum let me introduce you Laxus, he is my friend" why is she calling her mum , isn't her mother dead years now?

"Nice to meet you_ La-chan_!"

Seriously?! Did she just called me La-chan?

"Laxus-san…Don't!" what the heck Haru wants to ay now?

"Mum why don't stay a while with Haru? I will be back in a minute. I will just show Laxus our room" why did she said OUR room!?

Lucy lead the way and we entered a room with a double bed .By the beds side I could see a small desk with framed photo full of dust .I took the photo and clean the dust , what the picture was showing was a little girl that resemble Lucy a lot and two…boys

_**"TWO NATSU? NO. TWO HARUS!NO TWO…WTF? SOMETHING IS REALLY WRONG WITH THIS!"**_

Lucy took the photo off , of my hands" I don't want to talk about this…" Lucy said while keeping the picture close up at her breasts, like this picture where the whole meaning of her life…or the picture shows the most important person to her, that are her meaning of her life!

"Lucy this two kids in the picture who are they?" Lucy put the picture in a drawer and lock it then she patted my face and said "Please Laxus be patient and don't ask much soon everyone will know including you,ok?" I don't have a choice but to believe into her "ok, blondie" while still keeping my face into her warm hands she said, not upset neither mad but with a smile on her face…

"You are blonde too ,you know" that cause me to blush a little not what she said but the way she said it. I hope she didn't notice that. Blondie is so weird today.

"Laxus…" Lucy interrupted my thoughts with her sweet voice , I turn around to look at her and hear what she wanted to say

"Laxus…." She said my name again "What is it Lucy?"

Before I knew it Lucy was _kissing me_ , her warm tongue was asking for permission to enter my mouth and without hesitation I open my mouth .Our tongues was playing in each others mouth . The kiss was getting more and more fired up .

I was now holding Lucy in my arms ,pussed back at the wall while we were still kissing each other .We stepped on something and fall on the bed .Lucy was on the top of me still kissing me passionately .She brake the kiss and look straight into my eyes

"This is the first time that you called me by my name" then she stood up and left the room .

**"I seriously didn't see that coming…"**

**I know it's a bit short but the next one will be here really soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fairy Soul Mage

**Lucys POV **

"Ne-samma now you are back home…could that means that you…" I know what he wants he can't see her like that anymore neither I can since he was gone her mind for not to go crazy it decided to fill the gap of his absence with me "Haru-Chan the only way for her to come to her senses ones again is to see HIM."

I could see the reaction of his face he was clearly shocked

"But he doesn't remember neither!" may what I am going to say now is a bit if a _lie_ but I have to take her with me at Magnolia soon .

"I will just have to bring him to his senses too "I said with a smile clearly fake but Haru trusted me.

***I was taught a spell so that Harus mind-reading won't work on me.***

"_REALLY?!"_ he added with his eyes full of tears ready to overflow "Did I ever lied to you?!" then his tears went where they came from and his smile was back at his face ones again.

"And what about your revenge...? daddy is…." How could he say that now .

_IF HE REMEMBERED AND HE WAS HERE WITH US HE WOULDN'T CALL THAT DISGUSTING GUY DADDY LIKE HARU DOES …._

"Don't call him that Haru-chan" I can not stop my hatred anymore I want Albion Digous dead as soon as possible "Ne-samma he adores you!"

"NO!" I yelled. Laxus and Aqua that until a minute ago were in the kitchen came at the living room.

"What's wrong Blondie?" Laxus was the first to talk….  
But then my biggest nightmare entered the door more alive than ever _Albion Digous!_

"Ne-samma I wanted to tell you earlier but I …." He knew about that and he didn't tell me "Lucy, sweetie…Haru just…" he even dared to call me sweetie that disgusting man, Albion Digous "Blondie who's that?" I didn't bother myself answering at none of the I just turned at Haru "Did you call him over?" a dead silence was my only answer **"ANSWER ME!"** but still my answer was the silence "F*CK HOW COULD YA?" I knew what that silence meant that he wanted me to make up with Albion and he is the one who called him over _"Natsu would never do such a thing… if he remembered."_

**Harus POV**

She is doing it again she is comparing me to him …AGAIN!

"Sorry to disappoint Ne-samma but I am not Natsu.I can't be your substitute for Natsu anymore, I never could. I will never be able to cover the gap Natsu left to your heart no one can!"

"I _never _asked you to become HIM or like HIM ! But it's just the _normal reaction_ someone not just Natsu would have towards someone who **RAPED **his own mother!How can you call him father he raped your mother to have you and Natsu and you call him_ father _how can you?!"

"I am not as strong as you and Natsu ! I need a father by my side.I need a family!"

"How can you Haru..it's sick. He raped your mother and have you. He raped my mother and had me and then he killed my mother my sweet mother, the only one I had to fill me up with _LOVE_…_**HOW CAN I BECOME A FAMILY WITH HIM?!**_"

**Laxus POV  
**

Now I have a full image so Haru and Lucy are just half-siblings and that because it happen the same person to rape their mothers! They must feel awful. Lucy especially that man killed her mother too, except from raping her.

That cause me so much hatred for the unknown man he is the cause of all Lucys sorrow and depression…**BUT **what Natsu has to do with all this how is he connected to them?!

"Albion, you piece of a shit … At least now I won't have to go all the way to that stingy Guild of yours to kill you came to your executor on your own." I can't believe that Blondie actually can talk this way…but talk will not help she is too weak.

"_**FIST OF THE FAIRY QUEEN…" **_

What was that ,just now?! Did I heard right?Who did that anyway?!

A magic similar to dragons magic…

"You don't know, do yaw? Haru said while he wanted to be sarcastic but the atmosphere and what Blondie said early was helping him.

"Know what?!"

"Just watch Laxus-san…and be amazed by my Ne-samma!"

What that supposed to mean… "Soul of the snow...Roar of the snow fairy!" and suddenly that man was hited by that attack that came from _Blondie_?!

"You probably don't understand so I will tell you. The _Fairy Queen_, not Mavis, the first Master of your Guild but a REAL fairy that happen to be the Queen taught _**FAIRY SOUL**_ _**MAGIC**_ to Ne-samma…"  
"Fairy Soul Magic?!" what is that?

"It works just like the dragon slayer magic but Lucy is the only one of her kind, no one besides her survived the training and was able to use that magic. Well a dragon slayer can use a dragons specific element but because Lucy was taught magic from the Queen herself she have under her control _all_ the elements"

"But she said she is a Celestial Spirit mage then?!" it's just so weird if she is that powerful then why to pretend to be something so weak?!  
"Because dear Laxus-san people start hunting Ne-samma down. Even dragon Slayers that ones were our friends seek to have Ne-sammas rare powers .Also the fact that she is the only alive person who ever met a REAL FAIRY cause the people to want to see a fairy too. At 7 of July not just the dragons left but every single magic creature including the fairies."

"Aren't you more talkative than the allowed sweetie Lu-chan wouldn't like that."

"MUM?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LU-CHAN?!" Haru was really surprised and to tell the truth me too .Isn't she mentally sick 14 yrs now…why just out of the blue say something…normal.

The only thing to do was to smile and say "Probably our sweet Lucy is Lu-chan , Haru-chan"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" both of us said.


	6. Chapter 6- The evil behind the love

**LAXUS POV**

How comes that Aqua is back at her senses? Until a minute ago she was calling Lucy Natsu and now this? Something Is really wrong here. "I understand both of you are surprised but so am I" what she means with that?

"You see when you started talking about our past my memories returned and I can understand that Natsu is gone and probably dead by now!" she said with sorrow in her eyes but wait a minute Natsu is not dead unfortunately for the peaceful people he is sound and safe.

While all this were happening Lucy was having a really tough fight with her father. Because he was just dodging Blondie's attacks. I have never, ever saw so much hate into her eyes. I can easily say that…**SHE COULD NOT BE MORE SERIOUS ABOUT KILLING HIM!**

She hates him from the bottom of her heart but killing him…ending a persons life…this is too much.

Plus…All this new information about her are way too much for my brain to accept! She is that powerful possible as much as….Zeref! She can do whatever she wish anyone would easily obey her from fear of what she could possible do to him.

Moreover she has been betrayed from her own friends, be hunted down like an animal. She must have been really lonely …

"You are right Laxus-san…about everything." Haru said to me, probably he had read my thoughts.

"You have no idea what Lucy has done in her past and whose lover she was…" he added at his previous words.

LOVER? Blondie had a lover before and I know him somehow? For sure he is not from Fairy Tail if Haru already know him…So who the hell is he? And why did they broke up? Is Lucy still in love with that man?

_**AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?**_

**HARU POV**

Right now I wish I could stop my power and not be able to read Laxus thoughts… I shouldn't had told him about Lucy and her ex-lover .He was about to cry and his soul is already crying out loud .

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy is still fighting to catch up to her father and kill him. When finally her attack hit him! He was tired and couldn't keep up with her anymore and dodge her attacks, which were pretty powerful even that she was barely trying.

Lucy was seeking for this revenge since she was little and nothing will stop her from taking her.

Her feelings of hatred was overpowering her and a demon she was hiding in her heart for a long time was seeking his lead to the outside world and take over Lucy's other emotions….To take the place of love in her heart.

But she didn't had realize that this demon was trying to come out again and bring the distraction just like 14 years ago at…7 of July 777.

**LUCY POV**

What am I doing? Is this what I really want? Bringing him down, going closer to him, thinking of the revenge, remembering what he has done wakes up the old me...that demon who was seeking only blood and could do anything in _his_ name.

I have not forgotten…I remember every person I sliced so I could protect _him_ because he was there for me when nobody was. He was seeking power to destroy this world that once was his home but now it was his enemy.

People without knowing blamed him for everything. He has done awful things but they were needed to protect this worlds pureness from the true evil . And even that he was seeking for my powers to give an end to this world he never hunted me down that is what I loved the most at…._Zeref_.

I never gave him what he was seeking for but he didn't left me, he knew that my heart had doubts about what he wanted to do and I didn't agreed but he DID NOT betrayed me NEVER!

Not like these friends of mines that wanted to kill me and take my powers and that was only seeking to see a true fairy.

He was the one the understood my pain and tried to purify my sin.

_**I KILLED 100 DRAGON SLAYERS IN ONE SINGLE NIGHT.**_

At 7 of July 777 , I went in sane after mothers murder and killed all those dragon slayers that once were my brothers and sisters and seal away the portal to the Fairy Land with all the magic creatures in it.

That's something I kept for me …Nobody, even Haru-chan, doesn't know _that I know were the dragons_ and the rest are and moreover that _I have the key to their freedom._

I haven't decide yet…I don't know if I have to let them out to this world again.

I think everyone is better this way…after all the magic world exist so the magic creatures can have an eternal home, right?

_**THIS IS THEIR PLACE AND NOT EARTH-LAND!**_

Besides…if they ever come out again Zeref may use them to bring distraction to this world again so a new one with no hate will be build.

"What if no-world can touch perfection Zeref?" I whisper to myself as I stopped attacking Albion, it's easier to keep tamed the evil me this way.

"I will kill you some other time, when I will be able to keep it tamed!"

"What does she mean by tamed?" both Laxus and Albion questioned but the answer never came .

**NORMAL POV **

"Lucy…" Albion said while approaching Lucy and before I even think Laxus was already standing in front of her "Don't you even think of going near her. You must be just grateful that she decided to spare you"

She laughed "Who told you that I am planning to spare this piece of shit? He is getting this world too dirty to be spared"

That was a part of the evil her that slipped its cage and came out "This is no good.." Haru said while trembling

"Could it be she didn't stopped in time and _she is out_?" he then added to his previous words.

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**

**I KNOW IT TOOK TOO LONG BUT IN THE END IT'S HERE! GOD,I DID****N'T REALISE THAT 2 WHOLE WEEKS HAD PAST SINCE I LAST UPLOAD AND WHEN I REALIZED I FREAKED OUT! BUT HERE IT IS ^^**


	7. Chapter 7- A sarcastic bitch appears

**LAXUS POV**

What's wrong with her? Even I felt scared by her words. This woman standing in front of me is not my precious angel, she is not the one that I love, the pure and cute Blondie…._this is a __**demon**__!_

"She is out…" Haru said full with fear "Not again…" what does he means? Aqua was the only one that was not scared and she was just standing there.

"What is it, Laxus?" Lucy said sarcastically "What you have a problem with you what you see?" she came closer to me and whisper to my ear "Maybe you wish to kill you first" she is definitely not Lucy.

In an instant her clothes changed into some black ones. A black top that was reveling her belly, a deep purple short and some black boots that kind of resemble a gangster and some black curled bands were curled on her hands. Her hear was now a pony-tail .She was wearing a necklace with a black dragon on it which had engraved on it the letter Z.

What this Z goes for? I didn't had time to think of that because she spoke again. "Relax Laxus the only possible thing that I definitely gonna do to you is wild sex. But don't be scared I will be careful when I take away your virginity." She is still sarcastic….I hate sarcastic and evil Lucy. I want my sweet angel back!

Hearing her talk like that is weird she look the same but she is not. "Laxus-san watch out…This Lucy always do what she is saying!" Haru said way calmer now.

It seems that this means that the evil Blondie is gone for now but what are we gonna do with this sarcastic chick here?! "Don't worry Laxus-san. Your thoughts are not false. The only thing we have to face now is the fact that Ne-samma may rape you to have your virginity!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARU?" that stupid little kid, it's not like Blondie finds me attractive in any way. "Haru-chan, stop teasing my little Laxus. You may make him believe that I am gonna hurt him 3 ."

"Blondie what are saying, Are you in sane?" she definitely is, what am I asking?

Then she approached my ear again and said "Don't worry it will feel really good. So good that you won't be able to apart from me from now on." She is serious about this thing?!

"I told you she is serious! At least she didn't turn evil again but just at her old sarcastic self." What did this mean that she was like that before?

"Yeah, the sarcastic Ne-samma that is before you right now, is the true Ne-samma before the incident happen she was sarcastic, during the incident evil and then she turned into a fake happy girl after she realize what she had done…."

I was about to ask about this incident thing but "Don't ask…" this is the first time since I was here that I saw him with a serious face so I didn't asked.

All this time that we were talking Aqua and Albion were far away gone. Were the hell did they go? "Don't worry they went to talk it's time for papa to apologize properly and explain…So I am leaving too. I will stay over at Rosalie's place don't look for me!"

"Wait! Why are you leaving?" then Haru was the one with a sarcastic face on "How is Ne-samma going to rape you if I am here Laxus-san?" now I am starting to get scared again.

"Who is Rosalie Anyway?"

"A hooker of course!" she is not serious is she?! "What? he is a man too. He needs sensual pleasure…like I do." Oh, no….

"Laxus…I am holding back my self a while now. So my beloved virgin give me your virginity. With your will or not it's the same for me !"

She is serious she may smile at me but she is dead serious about this . "Don't call me virgin!" now she is giving me her cute face I am so turned on! "You are not?" it matters if I am? "Well…." She chuckled "You are…"

She grabbed me and into a sec we were into our room on the bed .Blondie was sitting on me and looking strayed into me eyes.

"Laxus…"she called out for me with a seductive voice that I had never heard before from her. Then, unexpectedly she kissed me even more passionately from our previous kiss. Her pink tongue was now dancing with mine into my mouth. The sensation was just amazing I want Blondie, I want to touch her more, to feel her body at her fullest but is it ok for me to give in while she is still like that and not her usual self?

"Laxus…It's ok. I just need to be the old me to face the upcoming future but It's still me…The same me that loves you from the bottom of her heart and I don't care anymore that you can't return my feelings I just love you so much that it hurts!"

She said that she loves me? But I thought she loves Natsu…She loves me. But why did she said that I don't love her too. How she can be so sure.

"How do you know that I don't love you even a bit?" tears started running down her beautiful chocolate eyes "Because, You are too good for a brat like me" then I was the one chuckling "Baka! There is no person that will ever love you more than me!" she was clearly surprised by my words "HONDONI?!" "Really…3"

**LUCY'S POV**

He loves me? Our feelings are mutual? He really does love me now I can see it. I am glad that I decided to turn to the old me again. I can't keep running away anymore, no matter what the consequences are going to be.

Don't worry Laxus soon you will hate me so you won't be sad when I will be gone but happy. Keep love me now, because I need it but when you find out what I have done…hate from the bottom of your heart .Turn this great love that you have for me into your hatred for me.

"Lucy..?" I was spacing out and all this time I couldn't hear my loves voice calling me "Laxus….Please love me more tonight!" I broke into tears again "Baaka Lucy I will love you no matter what happens, don't cry. It's not like we are going ever to be apart!"

**NORMAL POV**

At some other unknown place a dark presence was watching this two from a magic pond but…. his eyes were fixed on her.

"Laxus, you think way too highly of your self to think that you are good enough for my Lucy" the dark presence said to him self.

Then the man's eyes came across Lucy's unknown necklace of a dragon and that cause the man to chuckle.

"Whatever you done Laxus, the greatest presence in her is always going to be me and only me. She will never love you more than me" the man said with a smile full of confidence and left the pond from where he was watching this two sharing their feelings.

"Enjoy it now that you can Laxus because when I get into the page her whole world will be me again"


	8. Chapter 8-Revision

**REVISION ^^**

**NORMAL POV **

It's already been a while since Lucy Heartphilia left her beloved Nakama behind and quit Fairy Tail with the promise to return sometime. Laxus disappeared the very same day. The truth is that he followed Lucy but nobody in the Guild is aware of this!

Lucy went to her mothers grave and there she met a ,not so unknown, guy that he identically looks like NATSU! What is the meaning behind this?! This two seemed to know each other and that is proved by the hug they exchange which made a certain lighting dragon slayer rather upset but in the end it was proved that this pinked haired guy was nothing more than her secret little brother called Haru also known as Haru-chan.

Haru is a _soul dragon slayer_ and he can reads peoples mind and that's certainly something that Laxus doesn't like at all!

The 3 of them head to a little house where a woman called Aqua is living. Not much later we find out she is the twins mother! Which twins? Haru's and his lost twin brother who is also Lucy's brother ofc!

But this put Laxus into thoughts…Where is the second twin and why Aqua is calling Lucy Natsu?

Laxus mind runs wild after a passionate kiss with Lucy in the room that they are going to share! But nothing more than this kiss occurs because Lucy left the room right after the kiss.

Its seems that Haru had a crazy idea and called over their father! The man that Lucy hates the most! It seems like he raped both twins and Lucy's mother to have them.A fight between this two starts and for Laxus surprise Lucy doesn't seem to be he weak little girl everybody knew!

For everybody's surprise Aqua returns to her senses and starts calling Lucy by her name again and not Natsu like she used to.

Aqua walks away with Albion to talk about the past.

Also what about Lucy's change of appearance and clothing?

AND more importantly what is the secret behind her dragon necklace with the letter Z on it?

_AND WHO IS HER MYSTERIOUS EX-LOVER?_

Suddenly Lucy's personality changes and turns into a little dirty slut that wants to devour our little Laxus!

In some dark place an unknown man watching this two bt his eyes are fixed to Lucy!

The mans words was….

"_Whatever you done Laxus, the greatest presence in her is always going to be me and only me. She will never love you more than me"_

What makes him so sure about Lucy's feelings and what is his relationship with her?

"_Enjoy it now that you can Laxus because when I get into the page her whole world will be me again"_

Is he really that important to her? Who is he? When and _why_ is he going to appear?

Will Lucy choose him over Laxus?

STAY AROUND AND FIND OUT THE TRUTH BEHIND LUCY AND HER PAST!

- THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR!  
I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY .


	9. A piece of me

**Chapter 9**

Lucy's POV

"Lucy..?" I was spacing out and all this time I couldn't hear my loves voice calling me "Laxus….Please love me more tonight!" I broke into tears again "Baaka Lucy I will love you no matter what happens, don't cry. It's not like we are going ever to be apart!"

I couldn't hold my tears back any more. Crying in his arms, yes, this is what I need right now, to be by his side for as long possible.

Please Kami-sama let me enjoy my self and be with Laxus for as long as possible and when the time comes I will pay for all my sins at ones , with the higher rated way of punishment….death.

Even after I close these eyes eternally I will never forget you my love, neither of you. Because you are the ones that light up my dark heart in your own special way.

Thank you for accepting me,…Laxus…Ze…

"Lucy! Wake up already!" I can hear Laxus voice in my head. He is yelling , I can feel his strong hands shaking my arms. "Laxus…" my voice was fainting away. "Whats wrong with you?! You were sleeping for 3 whole days!"

_What?_ "Did I?" he frown, I sense his anger "Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was? Three whole days without waking up, I was starting thinking that you…." His anger was now gone and I could clearly see his worry about me. "Its ok Laxus. I am good, nothing is wrong. I am still alive…" I tried to comfort him "…for now" the words just escaped my lips before I even realize it

"What did you say?", "I am good, nothing is wrong. I am still alive…That's what I said.", "You said something else after that!" I smirk, "Yeah. That I love you like crazy!" And I gave him a deep passionate kiss _'Yeah now I know it, I am definitely still alive'_

"Are you intending to continue what you didn't finish three days ago, babe?" he asked sarcastically ,_,hmmm,_ "Don't get too excited Laxus.I will let you on the wait for a little while longer….virgin." and I moved away ready to exit from the door. He frown angrily and stand up "You said it again you little….."  
"You little what, Laxus?"

**Laxus POV**

"You little what, Laxus?" Oh-My-God , she looks creepy, I would never had guess that a woman was gonna make me feel uneasy and kind of scared. "Do you want me to repeat the question Laxus?" She smirk –for some unknown reason- and then start coming my way again "It was; 'You little what, Laxus?'" she said like she was seducing me in my ear, "Lucy I…I…" _GOD!_ I am loosing my words in front of a woman.

She placed her hand over my chest and slide it down to my belly, I shivered. "Laxus…I am waiting…" she said as she was moving her hand down and up my belly and chest. "Lucy…please…" she didn't say anything, she just keep, erotically, moving her hands all over my body except my most sensitive place "Lucy…stop…don't tease me"

"I don't tease you…but if you don't give me an answer I will keep doing what I am doing now. Your choice,Laxus."  
"Come on, Blondie! I didn't mean it that way! I am sorry!" for first time in my fucking life I apologized to a woman! _Don't you see what you have turned me into Lucy? Can't you see that I am not the same Laxus as before?_

_S_uddenly her hands stop moving and her lips were on mine. That sweet sensation I was lusting for. Once her lips left mine to catch on our breath, she hugged me really tightly and I could feel her tears running down my back, "I missed you" I spoke my unsaid words, I feel so empty when she is not around.

"I know…this is how I feel when you are not around, Laxus" she sobbed.

"Then never leave my side…" her eyes widen, full of horror, "NOO!"  
_What? _That means she wants to leave me? But she said that she loves me…

"No,Laxus! If I am here I would have to see you hating me and be disgusted by me! I don't want this to happen…I want to have only good memories of you." she started crying again "Blondie? Are you an idiot or something!?" she was hiding her face in my chest avoiding to look me in the eyes. I grabbed her arms and forced her to look at me and our eyes locked. "I will only say this once so here me well! There is no way that I will ever hate you. Did I ever say that I have any intention to let go anytime soon!?" she didn't replied.

"I am not fucking indenting to leave you suffer on your own Lucy, so share your pain with me! I want to be by your side." Her tears kept running down her face and then she opened her mouth to say something….

At the next Chapter will Lucy reveal her darkest secrets to Laxus?!  
Chapter 10 coming soon….


	10. A piece of my truth

**Lucys POV  
**  
Laxuss…wants an explanation ….he wants to share my hidden pain…he can see right through me but he can't see the darkness and evil in me? Is it that well hidden?  
Can I take this chance? Risk everything and tell him the truth…

"The last time I told someone the truth was that person…  
I love...that person...I miss him…I know he is watching me from somewhere, he always does. He never forgets about me and always took care of me when no one else wanted to…"

"Laxus…I killed many people in order to protect him I didn't want him to get hurt, people could only see me as a monster but he didn't… I love him, he didn't call me a weirdo or a freak, he cared for me. When I became one with him everything was in peace…Once, when I was still a little girl I was playing with the dragon Slayers ….I killed 100 of them because they talked bad about him…I couldn't stop myself from erasing them all…They were playing with me because their dragon parents ordered them to! I had only him and they would not listen to me so I killed them all…I spared 9 kids and erased their memories from that night"

"Could the 3 of them be…" Laxus said while trembling "Yes,Natsu,Wendy and Gajeel and the other 6 were Haru,Sting,Rogue ,Gijii,Amarilis and Alexis"

"Giji is an Metal Dragon Slayer, note that she is Gajeels older sister, Amarilis she is an Ice Dragon Slayer and Alexis…He is a King dragon slayer."

"King?" Laxus question shaking … "Yeah,his foster parent was no other than the King Dragon…Acnologia ,"  
"You spared someone like that?!" he yelled at me… "Well,I quess monsters protect each other…" he punched the wall "Why you killed them Lucy?"

"I don't like to repeat myself….my words were plainly put ….cold. I have no feelings in me right now….

"Who is that man?" he whispered "Its not important Laxus" he kicked the wall "Yes it fucking is!Haru mentioned him before like he Is somebody I know who the heck is he?"

"Believe me you don't want to know who he is. what can I do right now to protect him from this cold-hearted world? He accepted what I am and he didn't hunt me like an animal"

"Of course he wouldn't you are a human Lucy !" he shouted in my face "Did I ever said that I am a human? Or that my mother was?"  
"What are you talking about?" "I am not a human plus…Laxus if you or fairy Tail said that you want to kill him I could kill you all of you if you don't back off when I say so."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU GOING TO BETRAY US?"

"I am just saying that if ever any of you try to kill him I will kill you first…If this man ever dies I will be the one to remove his life and no one else"

"What are you saying? Ok you killed 100 little kidz but you said it on your own that you lost control of your powers, you over-reacted…"

"I have killed people while be sane too Laxuss…."

"You wouldn't…My Lucy wouldn't !"

"Laxus…Go back to the Guild and tell Master that the thing that he is holding in his basement is running wild and wants to meet its kind…I can feel its wrath from this far…You better go before he get out and kill them all…"

"Lucy…What are you talking about? Explain yourself!"

"Enough! You are going back or do you want every single one from your precious nakama without heads?"

"Then just tell me…How do you know about the thing held into the basement? That disgusting creature, thrusting for human blood ,I can't believe that something cruel like that is a fa…"

"Laxus,Please don't talk like that in front of me about …Never mind just to let you know that blood-thirsting killer you so criticize….I am no different from him…Take a note of it please"

**Laxus POV**

"Just to let you know that blood-thirsting killer you so criticize….I am no different from him…Take a note of it please"

What did she mean? How does she know so many things about it?

Be the same as him…What did she mean by that?  
There is no way Lucy has anything in common with that thing….

_"Laxus,You must never tell anyone about what you saw in the basement."  
"But,gramps that thing.."  
"Laxus,he just lose his mind because he miss someone precious to him…but I don't know whoo"  
"Gramps…."_

Could it be…that person…Could it be…Lucy?!


	11. A families rebirth

**NOTE: AM GOING TO FINISH THIS IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I MESSED UP AND AM DISSAPOINTED FROM THE OUTPUT SO AM GOING TO START SOMETHING NEW! AND AN GOING TO BE SUPER CAREFUL WITH IT AND MAKE IT SUPER GOOD ! :D**

**Laxus POV**

Here I am back home."Laxus you are back!Where have you been?" Fried asked "Lets fight Laxus!" Natsu yelled at me. I did not answer them and just headed to gramps office. "Laxus!" he said in surprise " serious!"

*TIME SKIP*  
We are in the beaement more than 2 hours and its barely out. Going crazy,trying to brake free….Screaming…The word that it says sounds so similar to 'Lucy'…. _"LUCILIAAAAAA.!"_ There it goes again…is that a name?who is it then?

" hitting him with electricity!" "Sure…Lets give it a try!"

Meanwhile In the hell forest

**Lucys POV**

I went to the hell forest to meet all this time, we can meet again…This is for him…for his sake….

"Am here…." She said quietly "Lucy…you came to me?" the man said with tears in his face "Please do not cry,love.I will always protect you like you protected me."

"We never fitted in this world ….."

"Indeed…_Zeref_"

"Lucy…I realized something…"

**Harus POV**

"Are we there yet,Ha-chan?"

"Yeah do you see that building? Thats Fairy to Magnolia Mother!"

"Finally we are gonna meat again….Na-chan"

"Don't get cocky, old lady."

"Well Albi-chan gave it to me…The fruit of truth…."

"Dad did?You are not had it all along?!"

"Yeah…Now his memories will be back…_Natsu_ will remember mamma…."

" are gonna be a family again!"

**_I TOLD AM GOING TO FINISH THIS SUPER FASTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_**


End file.
